


Linguist

by veLOLciraptor



Series: Back in the Black [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: M/M, Serenity RPG System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLOLciraptor/pseuds/veLOLciraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of his faults, Viktor is constantly reminded that Larem is undeniable talented. In more ways than one.</p><p>A post-campaign story about the (mis)adventures of Larem and Jack in their new-found life. Original characters in the Firefly/Serenity universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguist

**Author's Note:**

> The second drabble about Jack, Larem and Viktor. Who knows what the next one might be... I will have to caucus with Jack's original creator.

The room was dark, lit only by dim and flickering lamps that had probably been old during the unification war. Their frail attempts at light were at least reflected by the thick blanket of smoke from the combination of cigarettes, cheap cigars and a few strange hand-rolled tokes of something that the alliance would have certainly disapproved of.

As if the whole scene needed to be more rough-around-the-edges the only sounds other than the clinking of old, chipped glasses and the grunting of the twenty or so men hunched around the tables was a thick, slurred colloquial Russian.

It was often that Viktor had to meet his old contacts like this, if at all possible he preferred to avoid the company of middle-aged, washed up military types from back home. Alas, despite their bad choice in vodka and their peculiar smell their information could usually be counted on to be fairly juicy bits of underworld gossip.

The only problem was getting the codgery-old bastards to share.

It didn't seem to matter that Viktor had grown up here or that he was a fairly intimating man: tall, with broad shoulders and the kind of scowl that meant that anyone else would gladly tell him what he wanted to know.

“Don't pretend that you don't know how much we make on one of our jobs Yetsev.” Viktor's characteristic baritone seemed even gruffer with the harsh syllables of the dialect on his tongue. “You don't have anything to lose by sharing those floor plans.”

“Eh... If I give them to you is possible you get caught. Information gets traced back to me.” Yetsev made a sweeping gesture with his wrist that succeeded only to cast a heavy dusting of ash from his cigar over the table top. “I need some kind of insurance that you get this done right.”

Viktor's hands curled into fists. They'd been at this for almost an hour already. It was getting to the point that the sandy-haired man wasn't sure it was even worth it anymore when he heard the door creak open behind him.

If Viktor seemed right at home in this seedy tavern surrounded by salt-and-pepper haired ex-military, Larem was decidedly out of place. These men were all facial hair and angry scowls, serving only to make Larem: pale skin and long legs with that infuriating smirk, stand out completely.

“Larem! What are you doing here?” Viktor hissed under his breath. This had to be the worst possible thing he could think of for negotiations. Things were already going badly, there was no way that these men were going give him any respect now. The rumors were bad enough for his image, Yetsev would never let him live this down now that they'd been all but confirmed.

The raven-haired young man seem to take Viktor's words in stride, instead choosing to saunter (fucking saunter: Viktor's face was buried in his hands by now) confidently forward and perch himself on the table top not a foot away from Yetsev.

Viktor thought that no one would listen to a word that he said. But when Larem opened his mouth to speak, in the perfect, flawless Russian of someone who had been speaking it all their life, and informed Yetsev exactly what he would be doing to him if he dragged these negotiations any further... There wasn't a pair of ears in the room that wasn't at full attention.  
Things went considerably quicker after that.

Not ten minutes later Viktor, with Larem at his side, had returned from the dark and smokey room back to the comfortable hold of the ship, now very privy to the floor plans and security layout to a certain high-ranking alliance museum.

“Boss!” A young woman, barely more than a girl really immediately approached them. “I tried to stop him but you know how he is.” Jack shot Larem aggravated look, her frown only growing at the self-satisfied grin he was wearing. “He just -”

Viktor held up a large hand to silence her. “Larem. When the hell did you-”

This time it was Larem's turn to interrupt. “What can I say, I've got a talented tongue.”

Jack made no attempt to hide the roll of her eyes, as she watched her boss pull Larem into one of the side bays. “I suppose I'll just have to wait to hear about those plans then...”


End file.
